Systems have been proposed that provide a presence service which provides information about the current state of a person, object or service. For example, the 3GPP TS 23.141 mobile communications standard provides a system architecture for a presence system, which is particularly used in cellular phone networks. However, none of these systems provide a control system that controls a controlled target.